Trainer Battles
Kanto Yazmyne vs. Megan Yazmyne and Megan begin their five on five battle. Yazmyne calls on her Pidgey and Megan chooses Rattata. Pidgey is unimpressed with Rattata and Yazmyne has to convince her to battle, having her strike first with Quick Attack. Rattata recovers and uses Focus Energy, glowing red and building power to more easily land critical hits. Rattata lunges for Pidgey with Crunch, but Pidgey is too high in the air for Rattata to reach. After dodging another failed Crunch, Pidgey blows away Rattata with Gust. Pidgey then swipes Rattata with Wing Attack to knock it out. Megan recalls Rattata for Nidorino. Nidorino begins the battle with Focus Energy too to prepare for a critical hit. Pidgey dives in for Quick Attack, but Nidorino fast enough to counter with Double Kick, knocking Pidgey back. Nidorino then strikes with Poison Sting. Nidorino fires a second wave of Poison Sting, but Pidgey manages to blow away the needles with Gust and then damage Nidorino. Nidorino charges in for Horn Attack, but Pidgey amps the power of her Gust to keep her opponent down. When Pidgey's Gust subsides, she strikes hard with Wing Attack. Megan is impressed by Pidgey while Dante privately acknowledges that Pidgey is an incredibly adept battler. Megan has Nidorino attack with Horn Attack. Pidgey collides with Quick Attack. After the collision, Pidgey resumes flight, but Nidorino falls over unable to battle, giving Yazmyne a 2-0 advantage. Megan's third Pokemon is a Fletchinder. Unfamiliar with the species, Yazmyne scans the Flying-Type into her Pokedex, which cannot read it. Pidgey attacks with Quick Attack, which Fletchinder matches with Flame Charge. Pidgey follows with Gust, but Fletchinder rides the wind perfectly, minimizing any damage. Fletchinder then tears through the Gust by striking with Razor Wind. Pidgey attacks with Wing Attack, but Fletchinder has gained speed. It easily dodges and strikes Pidgey's side with Flame Charge, knocking her out. Yazmyne recalls Pidgey on a job well done and chooses Staryu. Fletchinder attacks first with a speedy Flame Charge. Fletchinder swerves and aims to land another strike. Staryu collides with Rapid Spin, but it is overpowered and knocked back to the ground. Fletchinder attacks with Razor Wind, and Staryu negates the attack with Bubble Beam. As Fletchinder darts around in the air too quickly, Yazmyne has Staryu spray the field with countless bubbles to limit Fletchinder's movement. Yazmyne's plan works, and Staryu blasts Fletchinder with a super-effective Water Gun. Fletchinder and can battle, and it attack with another Flame Charge. Staryu uses another Water Gun to strike Fletchinder and douse the flames around its opponent. Staryu then uses a final Bubble Beam to render Fletchinder unable to battle. Megan sends her partner Smoochum to battle for her next. Staryu and Smoochum fire Bubble Beam and Psyshock respectively, resulting in an explosive collision. From the smoke, Staryu dashed with Rapid Spin, but Smoochum stops Staryu in the air with Confusion. Smoochum then kisses Staryu with Sweet Kiss, causing it to become confused. Staryu begins firing random blasts of Water Gun into the air, and Smoochum is given an opening to land a powerful Psychock to knock out the Star Shape Pokemon. Yazmyne sends Spinarak in next to combat Smoochum. Spinarak immediately scurries across the battlefield to evade Smoochum's incoming Psyshock. She then lands a Night Shade, dealing solid damage. Spinarak follows with String Shot, but Smoochum turns it back on her with Confusion. Spinarak is tied up in her own web, and she confuses her opponent with Sweet Kiss. Two subsequent super-effective Psyshock attacks then defeat Spinarak, tying the score between Megan and Yazmyne. Yazmyne has her Bulbasaur battle as her fourth Pokemon. When the battle begins, Yazmyne aims to command Vine Whip, but she remembers how Smoochum easily countered String Shot. Yazmyne has Bulbasaur dig his vines into the ground, which he does. However, this leaves him prey to a super-effective Psyshock. Bulbasaur's vines burst from the ground ans strike Smoochum into the air. Bulbsaur the uses Razor Leaf. Smoochum stops herself and the leaves with Confusion and turns them back on Bulbasaur, but it doesn't really bother him. Smoochum uses Psyshock, but Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to deflect the streaks of psychic energy then attack Smoochum. Smoochum is caught in vines, and pelted by Razor Leaf assault. Smoochum freezes some of the leaves with Powder Snow, but Bulbasaur doesn't let up until he lands a critical hit on Smoochum. The attacks are enough to render Smoochum unable to battle, leaving Megan down to her last Pokemon. Megan's fifth and final Pokemon is a Blitzle, and Electric-Type. Because of Bulbasaur's tough encounter, Megan plans to win this easily by having Blitzle strike with Spark. However, the move is perfect for Bulbasaur whose vines captured the Electric-Type and then drain him with Leech Seed. Bliztle manages to paralyze Bulbasaur with Thunder Wave. and after fierce battling from both sides, Bulbasaur shifted into a Contest-style of battle to ultimately trip Blitzle with Vine Whip and defeated him with Tackle, winning Yazmyne the battle. Yazmyne vs. Andrew Sinnoh Yazmyne vs. Jake Yazmyne has agreed to Jake’s Full Battle on Lake Acuity. Ethan, Jillian, and Cody watch the battle from the sideline. Yazmyne is joined by her Venusaur, Sneasel, and Ursaring who want to spend as much time with her as possible before she has to leave. They are joined by the Bug, Water, Ice, and Grass-Type Pokemon that they protect. Jake is pleased that Yazmyne has brought her stronger Pokemon for the battle as he will be using his strongest. Yazmyne is not entertained; rather a bit annoyed that she even agreed to this battle. For formalities, Devon has a device that projects a screen of the standard Full Battle format. Jake wants to get started and he starts with Houndoom. Yazmyne elects to use Buneary to Jake’s anger as he wants to face her “real” Pokemon. Yazmyne insists Buneary is real. However, Buneary begins dancing instead of being excited for battle to Yazmyne's mild annoyance. Jake wishes to punish Yazmyne and her choice by ordering Flamethrower. Buneary jumps away perfectly and attacks with Bounce. Houndoom counters with Smog, which envelops Buneary in a poison gas that disrupts her and causes her to crash. Buneary gets back up and she is covered in filth, causing her to panic and become frantic. Jake orders another Flamethrower, and Buneary hops away from the attack and jumps into the nearby lake to clean herself. Everyone is floored. Ethan and his friends cannot understand why Buneary is acting this way. Yazmyne cannot as well and she recalls Buneary. After Yazmyne recalls Buneary, Venusaur uses his vines to push Yazmyne, upset that she isn’t even trying. Jake assumes that Venusaur wants to battle and welcomes the challenge. Yazmyne asks Venusaur if he wants to battle, but none of them are interested. They just want to spend time with Yazmyne. Yazmyne considers her next choice and calls on Luxray. At the beginning of the match, Luxray uses Charge. Luxray must remain in place as he builds power, and Houndoom takes advantage by firing on Luxray with Flamethrower. Luxray endures, but Jake recalls Houndoom for Hippowdon. Upon summoning, Hippowdon’s Sand Stream activates, filling the field with a Sandstorm. Yazmyne orders Luxray to use his X-Ray vision to see. Jake orders Hippowdown to use Earth Power. Hippowdown sends glowing fissures toward Luxray, who jumps and smashes the ground with Iron Tail to disrupt the attack. Yazmyne recalls Luxray for Drapion. Jake mocks Yazmyne’s substitution, saying that Drapion is also weak to Hippowdon, but Yazmyne insists that type disadvantages have almost never mattered to her. Ethan and Cody chide Yazmyne and Jake for continuously substituting their Pokemon. Jillian admits they want to see an actual battle, not repeated substitutions. Yazmyne says they are not wrong and tells Drapion they are going to tough out the battle, and the excited Drapion is ready. Yazmyne orders Hone Claws and Hippowdon uses Earth Power again, dealing a super-effective attack as the ground explodes under Drapion. Yazmyne commands Crunch, and Drapion extends his claws, glowing black that crunch down on Hiddowdon. Yazmyne commands “again, again, again” until the multiple attacks lower Hippowdon’s defenses. Hippowdon retaliates with Stone Edge. Drapion quickly retracts his claws and fires a Cross Poison, which destroys the incoming rock pillars. Drapion uses Cross Poison again, which strikes Hippowdon in the face, soon rendering it unable to battle. Jake recalls Hippowdon for a Gyarados, a monstrous Pokemon that Yazmyne dislikes due to not liking her brother's Gyarados as a child. The battle begins, and Guarados aims to swallow Drapion with Aqua Tail. Drapion cancels the attack with Cross Poison. He then follows with Crunch, extending his claws to bit down on The Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados easily endures the attack and glares sharply at Drapion, lowing its attack power with its Intimidate ability. Gyarados then bites the one of the stunned Drapion's claws with Ice Fang, dealing significant damage. Drapion's right claw begins to freeze and he uses his spare claw to hit Gyarados, who refuses to let go. Yazmyne orders Pin Missile with his free arm to hit Gyarados square in the face, which knocks him back. Drapion follows up with Cross Poison, striking Gyarados hard. The two collide with Pin Missile and Dragon Rage. The attacks seem equal until Pin Missile breaks through and explode on Gyarados. The Water-Type calls over, unable to battle. The battle has caused Drapion to suffer from frostbite on his right claw, so Yazmyne recalls him for his own well-being. Yazmyne decides to call on her Riolu. Jake responds with his first Pokemon and his strongest, Serperior. Ethan scans the Pokemon into his Pokedex. Yazmyne quickly realizes that Serperior must be a Grass-Type, and considering its body, it slithers like a Seviper, but it's skin is much more smooth. Yazmyne assumes it is a offensive, speedy Pokemon. In response, Yazmyne has Riolu attack first with Ice Punch. Jake commands Seed Bomb toward the ground. The explosive Seed Bombs explode back on Riolu, disrupting his attack. Jake then tells Serperior to use Slam. Riolu looks up to see Serperior in the air beginning to slam its tail on the him. Riolu backs away just in time and lunges for another Ice Punch. Serperior exploits its tremendous speed to dodge each of Riolu's attacks. Yazmyne is impressed. Serperior uses Leer, which lowers Riolu's defenses. Coming up with an idea, Yazmyne has Riolu use Copycat and uses Leer to lower Serperior's defenses in kind. Yazmyne orders Riolu to strike the ground with Ice Punch. Riolu doesn't understand but listens to Yazmyne's command. Riolu strikes the ground and he runs around Serperior, striking the ground with more Ice Punches. The ground where Riolu strikes begins to freeze, and Serperior is imprisoned in a cage of ice. Jillian notices the beautiful construct. Serperior uses its tail to jump out and strikes Riolu lunges the airborne Pokemon with an Ice Punch. Serperior shrugs off the super-effective damage and grabs Riolu with its tail. At Jake's command, Serperior smashes Riolu into the ground and his own ice with Slam. Riolu is quickly declared unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Riolu. Yazmyne says that she's gauged Serperior's speed, but not its offense really. As Yazmyne thinks, Jake recalls Serperior for Dusclops. Jake notes that he wants to save Serperior to personally crush Espeon. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and sends Buizel to battle. Dusclops first attacks with Will-o-Wisp, Yazmyne complaining that all Ghost-Type Pokemon seem to know that one attack. Buizel counters with Whirlpool nullifies Will-o-Wisp and sends it onto Dusclops. Dusclops responds quickly with Psychic to take control of the Whirlpool and fire it back onto Buizel who is caught in his own attack. Buizel remains calm and fires out of it with Aqua Jet. Jake quickly orders Ice Beam and Yazmyne orders Buizel to spin. Buizel spins into the Ice Beam to form Ice Aqua Jet, which crashes into Dusclops. Dusclops recovers due to its incredible defenses and takes control of Buizel with Psychic. Duslops smashes Buizel around on the ground and uses Will-o-Wisp to burn him. Yazmyne is undeterred and orders Buizel to use Whirlpool on himself. Buizel executes without questions and cures himself of the burn. Jake orders Dusclops to use Shadow Ball when Buizel emerges from the Whirlpool. Buizel darts out of the Whirlpool with Aqua Jet and strikes Dusclops. The Ghost-Type rebounds and blasts Buizel with Shadow Ball. Buizel is thrown back and Dusclops takes control of him again with Psychic. Dusclops unleashes another Shadow Ball that strikes Buizel and renders him unable to battle. Cody notes that the tide of the battle is changing. Both trainers have four Pokemon left to battle, but Yazmyne's Drapion has frostbite in one of its claws, putting Yazmyne at a disadvantage. Cody suggests Yazmyne will need Espeon to win. However, Yazmyne decides to rely on Luxray. Jake wants Espeon, but Yazmyne says that she's doing Jake a favor by not calling out Espeon as she'd end this battle easily. that doesn't overwhelm Will-o-Wisp, but immediately redirects it back onto captured Dusclops and afflicts him with a burn. Butterfree follows up with a Psybeam for a direct hit. Dusclops recovers and fires an Ice Beam. Butterfree performs a dazzling Quiver Dance to build the speed to dodge Dusclops' with utmost grace. Dusclops uses Foresight to track Butterfree effectively. Yazmyne is openly caught of guard by the rarely used tactic, and Dusclops lands an Ice Beam ignoring the other clones. Dusclops fires again, and Butterfree counters with Psybeam. Psybeam overpowers Ice Beam and explodes on Dusclops. Dusclops is afflicted by its burn. Butterfree then blows Dusclops away with Silver Wind to knock it out. Jake returns Houndoom to battle. Houndoom releases a Dark Pulse. Butterfree builds more speed, defense, and power with Quiver Dance. He subsequently dodges. Houndoom uses Incinerate, throwing fireballs, but it too proves ineffective against Butterfree's growing speed. The Butterfly Pokemon then strikes with Silver Wind. Houndoom recovers and consumes Butterfree in a Smog, but Yazmyne isn't worried. Houndoom lunges after Butterfree with Crunch, and Yazmyne orders Acrobatics. The battle continues hidden from view aside from several blue lights within the Smog. Houndoom then falls out of the Smog, crashing on the ground. Yazmyne then commands Silver Wind. Butterfree blows away the Smog and unleashes a windy blast on Houndoom. Yazmyne explains that her Butterfree has the Compount Eyes ability, allowing him to see even in the thickest of fogs. Angry, Jake demands Houndoom get back up, and he does. Houdoom unleashes another Dark Pulse. Butterfree uses Acrobatics to both dodge and land fast and hard attacks on Houndoom, defeating it. Jake returns Serperior into battle. Butterfree goes for Acrobatic, but Serperior has the speed to dodge each of Butterfree's attacks. He then uses Leer to weaken Butterfree's defenses. Serperior releases Seed Bombs into the air, which explode erraticly, disturbing Butterfree. Serperior jumps and the pounds Butterfree into the ground with Slam. Serperior descends while firing Seed Bombs on the ground. Butterfree resumes flight to dodge and fires on Serperior with Psybeam. Serprior dodges and hits Butterfree with Leaf Storm. Yazmyne sighs and thinks up a plan to counter Serperior's speed. Yazmyne orders Acrobatics on top of a Quiver Dance. Butterfree executes and though Serperior dodges the first attack, he is struck by the second and the third to Jake's surprise. Cody muses that any Pokemon can adjust to the opponent's speed within the bounds of reason, but it still takes time. Within that time, if the opponent increases its speed again, they won't be able to adjust in time. Serperior attacks with Frenzy Plant, but Yazmyne muses that Serpeior has now been completely exposed. Elizabeth privately muses that Jake is becoming reckless. Serperior causes vines to burst from the ground and attack Butterfree. Butterfree uses Acrobatics to easily dodge the incoming vines as his speed as increased too much during the match. Frenzy Plant renders Serperior stationary, exposing it to Butterfree's relentless assault that renders it unable to battle. Insiting that Butterfree is tired, Yazmyne recalls him and sends Riolu into battle. Jake uses Scyther. Scyther uses Swords Dance to power-up, and Riolu uses Copycat to mimic Swords Dance. Scyther attacks with Slash. Yazmyne has Riolu continue to use Copycat to mimic Slash. Riolu matches Scyther blow for blow. Scyther then uses Wing Attack. Riolu counters with Ice Punch to weaken the attack, but he's blow back. Espeon vs Mega Charizard X Yazmyne is shown sitting along a tree with her Salamence and Espeon. With her is an Amaura that Yazmyne is attempting to groom, but the Ice/Rock-Type Pokemon is absolutely frigid to the touch. Yazmyne is frustrated and determined to love what she calls her most beautiful Pokemon, causing Espeon to whack Yazmyne in the face with her tail. Meanwhile, Alain is shown walking with his Charizard looking for a new opponent. Alain hears Yazmyne screaming about the frigidity of her Amaura, and sees her. He notices the necklace of Salamencite around Salamence's neck as well as Yazmyne's Key Stone in a Mega Necklace. Alain makes himself known and quickly challenges Yazmyne to a battle, particularly against her Salamence. He wants a battle between two Pokemon who can Mega Evolve. Charizard looks at Salamence and roars with a Flamethrower, making his intent for a battle known. Amaura gets scared and hides behind Yazmyne. Salamence perks up at Charizard, but ultimately ignores it. Charizard is offended, but Yazmyne defends her Pokemon, explaining that a few years ago, Salamence had a battle with a powerful Pokemon and thus only desires to battle opponents as strong at that one. Alain begins to recognize Yazmyne as a well-known trainer, but she disregards the comment. She insists that Salamence will battle Charizard if she asks, but Yazmyne declines. However, Yazmyne only declines to battle with Salamence; she'll happily battle with Espeon. Alain doesn't want such a match, but Yazmyne promises that if Alain can beat her Espeon then, she'll heal his Charizard and then it can battle her Salamence. Alain and Charizard agree. Yazmye and Alain find a large space for their battle. Espeon and Charizard prepare to face each other. Salamence rests by another tree and watches Amaura. Curious, Salamence tries touching Amaura, but he soon feels the coldness of her body and jolts. Amaura giggles. Alain asks Yazmyne to go first since he is challenging her. Yazmyne agrees and has Espeon first build power with Calm Mind. Charizard attacks with Flamethrower. Espeon uses her powers to levitate out of the way. Alain commands Dracon Claw and Charizard tears charges at Espeon with large green talons. At Yazmyne's command, Espeon protects herself with a dome shield of Hidden Power that Charizard cannot penetrate. When Charizard backs away, Espeon fires the ghostly orbs onto Charizard. Yazmyne then orders another Calm Mind, and Espeon glows light blue while building more power. Not taking any chances, Alain Mega Evolves Charizard into Mega Charizard X. Charizard releases a powerful blue Flamethrower that hits Espeon directly, but she is undeterred. Yazmyne is impressed, never having seen a Charizard Mega Evolve, so she includes her findings in her Pokedex with particular interest in Charizard's blue flames. Yazmyne subsequently commands Future Sight. Concentrating, Espeon opens "portals" in the air and releases blue energy balls of psychic energy into them. Charizard comes down and aims to slash Espeon with Shadow Claw. Not needing a command, Espeon dodges each of Charizard's attempts with quick, effective evasion with her pre-cognitive and telekinetic abilities. Espeon follows with Hidden Power. Charizard initially dodges the incoming orbs, but Espeon controls them to track Charizard. The Fire/Dragon aims to destroy them with Dragon Claw, but there are too many, and they explode on him. Charizard crashes to the ground but soon collects himself and executes a Blast Burn at Alain's command. Espeon looks back to Yazmyne, concerned but Yazmyne tells Espeon there is no way to avoid this attack. Instead, she orders Calm Mind. Espeon concedes and builds more power while glowing light blue. Blast Burn releases a surge of fiery volcanic energy that travels through the ground and erupts from underneath Espeon in a mighty blast. Salamance is captivated by the power of Charizard's attack. When the smoke clears, Espeon, though suffering some damage, is still standing confidently, and Yazmyne explains the defensive boosts to Calm Mind in addition to its offensive benefits. Reminding Alain of the consequences of Blast Burn, Yazmyne orders Psychic on the immobile Charizard. Espeon concentrates and releases a massive light blue telekinetic blast that explodes onto Charizard and sends him crashing him through some nearby trees. Charizard recovers and returns to the sky recharged from the Blast Burn. Alain orders Shadow Claw, but when he attacks Yazmyne orders Espeon to control Charizard with Psychic and keep him. Just then, Future Sight activates, causing portals from the sky to open and blue orbs that explode on the immobilized Charizard. Yazmyne explains that Future Sight carried the power of two Calm Mind boosts. Charizard manages to stand and he is greatly damaged and weakened as the weight of all Espeon's powerful attacks have clearly taken their toll. Alain cannot understand why he's losing to a Pokemon who cannot even Mega Evolve. However, he and Charizard to refuse to give up to Yazmyne's delight. After a mighty roar, Charizard releases an intense Flamethrower. Espeon protects herself with a dome shield of Hidden Power. When the fiery attack fades, Espeon releases the ghostly orbs that strike Charizard that renders the defiant Charizard unable to battle. Charizard returns to his normal form, and Yazmyne applauds Alain's efforts and well as the strength of his Charizard. Alain doesn't quite understand why he lost, knowing his Mega Charizard should have been stronger. Yazmyne admits that Mega Charizard is stronger her Espeon, insisting that only Espeon's Calm Mind boosts allowed her to survive that Blast Burn. Yazmyne expresses that she won because she simply outstrategized Alain and relied on more than just power. Hoping to teach, Yazmyne asks Alain about her strategy in the match. Alain understands Yazmyne's strategy of having Espeon build power with Calm Mind, which strengthened her Hidden Power defense. Yazmyne adds that she was able to tap into the effects of Future Sight and relied on Espeon natural speed and battle-precognitive abilities to buy her time while striking when given an opening. When Charizard was already weakened, Future Sight basically did its job. Yazmyne explains that as much as she too enjoys Mega Evolution with her Salamence, she does not consider it a guarantee for victory and still needs to out-think her opponent and maximize her Pokemon's abilities if she wants to win. Yazmyne tells Alain that his Charizard can and probably has won an astounding number of battles with his power along, considering how well trained he is, but simply thinking Mega Charizard X will always overpower an opponent is flawed thinking. Yazmyne explains that she considers Mega Evolution to only enhance her Pokemon's strengths, not as compensation or cover-up for their weaknesses. Yazmyne wishes Alain luck in his next match, and next time they battle she will use Mega Salamence.